


Game Night

by areallytirednerd



Series: Bleach One-shots [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Storm - Freeform, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areallytirednerd/pseuds/areallytirednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night would have been pitch black if it hadn’t been for the streaks of lightning that struck the Earth. There was no noise except for the booming thunder and cracks of lightning. At least that was how it was in the outside world. Inside Orihime’s warm home the storm only reached the two girls’ ears with the pounding of rain on the roof and the occasional boom that breached the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> God help me there's not enough fanfic or fanart for this pairing. Maybe it's all just hiding from me.

They play a board game on a stormy night

The night would have been pitch black if it hadn’t been for the streaks of lightning that struck the Earth. There was no noise except for the booming thunder and cracks of lightning. At least that was how it was in the outside world. Inside Orihime’s warm home, the storm only reached the two girls’ ears with the pounding of rain on the roof and the occasional boom that breached the walls.

Orihime and Tatsuki sat on either side of the board game, both staring at it intensively. They had started this game after Tatsuki had decided it was time to head home but discovered the chaos outside. Orihime, of course, had no problem with her friend staying and was happy to get to spend more time with her outside of school. Tatsuki’s only worry was that Orihime would try to feed her one of her concoctions. 

Dice were rolled and Orihime squealed as she got closer to the finish line only to pout as she read her card that stated she needed to move back two places. Tatsuki was too far behind for her liking, the irritated look on her face proving this. She knew it was just a board game, but Tatsuki is a competitive person by nature and didn’t like losing at anything. Though she didn’t mind as much losing to Orihime. 

Now Tatsuki rolled the dice and she moved forward. She let out a ‘whoop!’ as she moved her piece up one more square like the card told her to, and won the game. Turning towards Orihime she saw the girl giving her a light applause. “Way to go, Tatsuki.”

The dark haired girl smiled wickedly. “What's my prize?” Orihime began to puzzle over what to give her.

“I have some leftover- Eek!” She was tackled to the floor and erupted into laughter as Tatsuki attacked her sides. “S-stop! That ti-tickles, Tatsuki.” Instead of stopping, her attacks intensified and she began to laugh along. 

After a few more minutes of tickling and a warning from Orihime that she was about to pee herself Tatsuki finally stopped. Both were still laughing despite being out of breath. “Now let's try again. What’s my prize?”

“Well, as I was saying there's some-” A light peck was placed on her lips. “Oh.”

Tatsuki shook her head as she grinned down at the oblivious girl. “Yeah oh.” The girls got up, both blushing as Orihime placed her own peck on Tatsuki. They giggled at each other, Orihime leaning her head on the other girl’s shoulder. 

A loud boom shook the house and the lights went out. “Storm finally took the power out.” Both girls stood up and began gathering and lighting candles around the house. It was soon illuminated by the soft glow and a relaxing scent drifted from the few scented candles. Orihime picked the board game before joining Tatsuki on the bed. 

They wrapped a blanket around each other as they laid down. Giggles, unneeded whispering, and the occasional rumble of thunder were the only sounds within the house. The warmth and coziness began to make Orihime’s eyelids heavy.

“Night, Orihime.” Tatsuki pressed a kiss to her forehead and chuckled as the girl nuzzled closer. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Tatsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this because I'm really happy with it but at the same time felt like I could've done better.


End file.
